All That I Am
by Usako Shields
Summary: The fall of the Silver Millennium through Kunzite's eyes.


**All That I Am**

_**I am the one winged bird for flying**_

_**Sinking quickly to the ground**_

Kunzite stood in the tree's watching his Prince as he met in secret with the strange girl who seemed to be taking over his entire being. He had asked Endymion about her once before only to get a cold heartless response telling him to mind his own business. The following time that the girl visited was accompanied by an order to stay in his room and leave Endymion to his own practices. That was the only order that Kunzite couldn't bring himself to follow, so instead he stood quiet and unseen in the trees surrounding the court yard, watching Endymion and the petite blonde giggle and enjoy each other's company. He could see that he cared for her, and that she shared his affection, but Kunzite was sure that that girl was from the Silver Millennium, which they were far from friends with.

_**See your faith in me subsiding**_

_**See you prime for giving in**_

_**I give you all that I am**_

If Endymion knew he was here, he would fall further from the grace of his Prince, and Kunzite couldn't bear the thought, this life of guardian ship was all he knew. As a boy he was brought to the castle after a bandit had murdered his family but left him alive. He grew up with the younger man, and rose to the position of Grand General quickly. He was apt at his job, and his cold demeanor struck fear into the other three Generals who served Endymion. But this singular action, this game of spying, could cost him everything. As much as he wanted to avoid that possibility, he couldn't sit in his room while his Prince's life could be in danger. So he chose to sit patently by, ready to give his all for his prince and his Kingdom.

_**I am the sound of love's arriving**_

_**Echoed softly on the sand**_

As he stood silent and still as stone he could here movement coming from behind him. Light footsteps stopped behind him, and he could hear the unmistakable sound of a sword being drawn. "Who are you?" a soft female voice asked behind him. "I am Grand General Kunzite of Earth, this is my land, I believe you should be answering the same question." He said without an ounce of emotion in his voice. "I am Minako, Princess of Venus, Protector of Serenity crown Princess of the Silver Millennium," she said with an air of proud dignity, "Who is that man with her?" Kunzite turned to face his opponent whose blade was held steadily at his neck, "Endymion, crown Prince of the Golden Kingdom." His voice caught as he got a clear view of the small woman. Her hair was a glowing yellow blonde, and the bright yellow of her dress contrasted against her porcelain skin was something so beautiful that a man could only dream of. "Then I suppose we're on the same battle ground then, both forced to protect from a quiet distance," she said as she returned her blade to its sheath. "It would appear so," he said as he returned to watching the couple. He was aware of the woman's presence next to him, also watching with the same loyalty and defensive watch as he held.

_**Lay your head upon my shoulder**_

_**Lay your hand within my hand**_

_**I give you all that I am**_

Months passed, and Kunzite continued to secretly stand watch with Venus by his side. For a good amount of time they said almost nothing, but as time passed they began to talk more and more often, usually about the detail of their watch. They began to grow accustom to each other, getting more and more comfortable in their conversations. Even with Kunzite's hatred of sharing personal information with anyone but Endymion, he started to trust the woman, and he could see that she felt the same. As he watched Endymion's relationship with the Moon Princess grow, Kunzite's relationship with Venus blossomed. He opened his heart to the younger woman, and instead of turning away much as other woman had done before, she accepted him, and she returned his affection. Though he only saw her when her Princess would sneak down to Earth, those hours where he could stand there with her, just holding her to him where the most enjoyable hours that he knew.

_**And I breathe where you breathe**_

_**Let me stand where you stand**_

_**With all that I am**_

They grew closer with every visit. Each learning something knew about the other, and finding that they were equals in their own rights. She was the Leader of the Princess's Guardians, and he the Head of the Generals of Earth. She was Royalty of her own planet, and he ruled over the Middle Eastern region of the Kingdom. Within their powers they found comfort in each other's presence, a calming sense of peace that was rare for them both, but when they were together, it was like the weight that they held on their shoulders was shared between the two, and they could stand together without worry that they would over power the other.

_**I am the white dove for a soldier**_

_**Ever marching as to war**_

_**I would give my life to save you**_

_**I stand guarding at your door**_

_**I give you all that I am**_

Kunzite stood in his room relaxing from his day of training the younger General Jediete. He felt darkness enter the room and he jumped to his feet, hand on his sword. In front of him stood the red headed woman who was in control of the icy regions of earth. She was different now, sinister and cold when she had been kind and sweet with a warm smile. "Kunzite, Earth is in danger," she said with a cold certainty void of all emotion, "Endymion has betrayed us all, all because of that Damned girl from the Moon." There was a darkness in her eyes that Kunzite had never seen in any being before. "That's a lie Beryl, he means the best and his relationship brings a promising union between the Silver Millennium and Earth." He declared his hand gripping the hilt of his blade. "You're a fool Kunzite, this will destroy us, and the only option that is logical is for you to fight it, fight it with me Kunzite, for the sake of your Kingdom." She said, a darkness emanating from around her. "You're nothing more than a jealous child," he claimed drawing his blade, "Your heart has been taken over with greed and hatred, and I will not stand beside you as you destroy everything that we have worked hard to build." Beryl laughed and three shadows appeared at her sides, he could see his bothers, Nephrite, Jediete, and Zoisite standing beside her, their eyes dark. "They seem to disagree with you Kunzite," She laughed, "Not even you have the power to fight those who are closest to you. But we will save this battle for another time, so you think this through Kunzite."

_**I am the one winged bird for flying**_

_**Sinking quickly to the ground**_

_**I am the blind man for a watchdog**_

_**I am prime for giving in**_

_**I'll show you all that I am**_

Beryl disappeared for a time as Endymion initiated a hearing with the Silver Millennium. The treaty was near completion when he was called to the moon; of course he took his for generals with him, which was discomforting to Kunzite. His brothers in arms were different, colder and much less themselves than even he cared to comprehend, yet Endymion took no notice to it. During the meeting the Generals took up company with the guardians of the moon, Kunzite with his Venus, Zoisite with the wise princess of Mercury, Nephrite with the powerful princess of Jupiter, and Jediete with the warrior princess of Mars, and for that brief time, the three seemed themselves, happy and behaving as they had before they had been in the control of Beryl. Kunzite took refuge in Venus's company, confiding in her his worries that Beryl was going to attempt an attack, and letting her convince him that it would all be fine in the end. That week was peaceful, and he saw a side of his brothers that was shocking even to him. They all seemed to connect with the Senshi as he had connected with Venus, and he hoped with all his heart that when they returned to earth that they would stand against Beryl, and that the kingdoms would join into a time of peace.

_**And I breathe so you breathe**_

_**Let me stand so you'll stand**_

_**With all that I am**_

The day they returned was the darkest day that the Earth had ever seen. They returned to find that Beryl had build up an army in the time that they had left. With one word she was once again in control of Nephrite, Jediete and Zoisite, leaving Kunzite standing alone by Endymion's side. The battle was short; Kunzite was stopped and held down by Nephrite as Beryl took control over his mind, as she had with the others. They followed Endymion as he fled to the protection of the Silver Millennium, and they laid waste to those who stood in their way. As they approached the castle the Senshi emerged to continue the battle in vain, each taking up arms with the Shitennou that had won their affection days before. Kunzite and Venus were easily matched in battle, and when Kunzite advanced thrusting his blade through her chest, his mind broke free of Beryl's hold and is heart turned to stone as he watched Venus sink to the ground, struggling to retain her grip on life. He kneeled besides her pulling her to his chest, he could feel her blade penetrate his stomach and the blood pouring down his leg. He held her tight to him as he began to cry, he lost everything, his family, his Kingdom, his love, and his prince, and he welcomed death with open arms.


End file.
